Unos minutos de más
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: 2º puesto en el reto "Tu personaje favorito", del Foro "Un Abismo de Facciones". Tobias quiere arriesgarse y vivir. Quiere, aunque a veces no pueda ( entra y lee siempre que hayas terminado Leal).


_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito", del Foro "Un Abismo de Facciones". Es una lástima, pero Tobias pertenece todo él a Veronica Roth"._

* * *

_**Unos minutos de más**_

* * *

Tobias se despierta bastantes horas antes de que empiece a amanecer, como viene siendo costumbre desde hace años. Lo hace empapado en sudor, con la respiración entrecortada y la garganta en carne viva, igual que si hubiera estado gritando. Aunque sabe que no hay gritos, o si los hay, deben ser silenciosos, dado que nunca ha despertado a nadie a mitad de la noche con una de sus pesadillas, o al menos, nadie se ha quejado por eso.

Nota el peso a su lado en la cama. La noche es tan cerrada aún, que la luna todavía permanece en lo alto del firmamento, enviando ráfagas de luz a través de la ventana. Piensa vagamente en bajar la persiana la próxima vez que se acueste, así tal vez logre dormir un poco más.

El halo de luz de luna, sumado al resplandor amarillento de las farolas genera un ambiente raro en la habitación; iluminación tenue y miles de partículas de polvo flotando en la oscuridad, concentradas a su alrededor y alrededor del brazo lleno de tatuajes y la melena larga, negra y desparramada, que sobresalen de entre las sábanas.

Isabel. Había olvidado que ella estaba allí.

No es raro. Es lo que suele pasar. Las pesadillas se llevan la realidad por delante y todo cuanto le rodea. Al despertar, lo único que siente, quiere o ve, es a Tris, tanto si tiene los ojos abiertos, como si los mantiene cerrados. A la Tris del pasado. La pequeña chica rubia, de 16 años, de la que se enamoró tanto tiempo atrás, cree que nada más ayudarla a levantarse de la red de malla que sostuvo su caída en la primera prueba de su iniciación. La persona más valiente que haya conocido nunca. La que sacrificó su vida para salvar la de su hermano; para que sus padres muertos pudieran sentirse orgullosos de ella. Es desesperante que, después de tantos años, siga siendo así. Cada noche, un viaje en el tiempo. Puede soportar los días, e incluso ser feliz bajo el permanente gris del cielo de Chicago, pero las noches… esas son otra historia.

Contempla la bonita figura de Isabel, formando un estilizado relieve bajo las sábanas. Ella no tiene nada que ver con Tris; su pelo es muy largo, negro como la noche; su nariz, todas sus facciones, son pequeñas, delicadas; sus ojos, imposiblemente oscuros, tanto, que a veces piensa que son todo pupilas brillantes, sin iris, capturando su reflejo en ellas. Isabel es una chica alta, más alta que la mayoría de las chicas, con largas piernas y cintura de avispa, con los pechos bien formados y la piel muy pálida. Siendo sincero: ella es una preciosidad, y mientras duerme, sin ese mal genio que a veces afea sus delicadas facciones, resulta todavía más bonita.

Por otro lado, el mal genio de Isabel es una de las cosas que tanto le atrae de ella. A veces la mira, y parece peligrosísima. Terrorífica y cautivadora, todo ello a la vez. Observarla dormida es una de las cosas más tranquilas que ha visto nunca, le ayuda a rebajar sus pulsaciones tras las pesadillas. Toda su energía sumida en la profunda placidez del sueño; su rostro completamente relajado, y sus párpados moviéndose despacio, acariciando la oscuridad, con las largas pestañas rozándole los pómulos.

Ojalá él pudiera tener alguna noche así de tranquila.

Tobias intenta no moverse, no quiere despertarla. Ella tiene que estar agotada, tras la espantosa pelea de anoche. El rastro que dejaron las lágrimas todavía resulta visible en sus mejillas, sinuosos caminos transparentes de desazón. Se siente idiota y cruel por haberle hecho llorar, por no haber sido capaz de evitarlo. ¿Alguna vez será capaz?

En los últimos meses, Isabel se ha instalado en su casa, y en su vida. Él ha querido que fuera así; la invitó a hacerlo una noche tras otra, hasta que ella empezó a dejar ropa limpia en un cajón de su cómoda y un cepillo de dientes en el vaso del cuarto de baño. Luego llegó la crema hidratante y los artilugios de maquillaje sobre el mármol que rodea el lavabo, la ropa interior (preciosa, toda de encaje) desperdigada en cualquier parte, y otros cachivaches cuya utilidad todavía no ha logrado averiguar, esparcidos por el resto de la casa. Isabel no es la persona más ordenada del mundo, pero a él le gusta que sea así, ver su rastro, tropezar con sus cosas, nada más atravesar la entrada.

Tobias quedó impresionado la primera vez que la vio (aunque cree que es posible que a todo el mundo le ocurra lo mismo), por su presencia, y por la energía que desprendía, por la forma que tenía de moverse y de mirar. Isabel es un huracán, capaz de descolocar a cualquiera. Por supuesto, él no resultó ser la excepción. En cuanto a ella, también debió de sentirse atraída por él en el primer vistazo, ya que a los pocos días, y tras un par de encuentros, fortuitos o no (en el supermercado comprando comida, en la cola de la oficina de correos…), ellos dos ya compartían cama asiduamente.

Las cosas podrían ser perfectas con ella. Lo serían, de hecho, si no existiera esa presencia persistente en su cabeza, acaparando todos sus miedos, su incertidumbre hacia el mundo, su pánico a acabar con el corazón destrozado otra vez.

Tris.

No puede dejar de pensar, de preguntarse cada día, consciente o inconscientemente, cómo serían las cosas si ella aún estuviera allí, si se hubiera quedado a su lado, si hubiera sido egoísta, por una jodida vez. Es pensar en Tris, y renegar por completo de todo lo que todavía queda de abnegado en él.

Y todo eso es ridículo, porque han pasado muchos años, demasiados. Lo que le lleva a preguntarse si no necesitará unas cuantas sesiones con el loquero, como le recomiendan Cara y Christina cada vez que lo ven.

Ha intentado fingir de todas las maneras posibles que las cosas están bien con él. Mintiendo a los demás. Mintiéndose a sí mismo. Al principio, cuando Johanna Reyes le ofreció un puesto en el Consejo, como su asesor personal, pensó que formar parte del gobierno de la ciudad le ayudaría; que colaborar con la gente para rehacer sus vidas podría curarlo. Pero, lamentablemente, no fue así. El hecho de estar bien dotado para la política no significó que fuera a gustarle, aunque tardó un tiempo en advertirlo. El trabajo resultaba demasiado estático y él se dio cuenta de que lo que necesitaba era movimiento, acción, para evitar freírse el cerebro con sus propios y nocivos pensamientos.

Tuvo que convencer a Johanna para que le dieran un puesto en materia de seguridad, junto a Zeke, y allí conoció a Isabel. Una chica llegada de otro mundo, de uno sin alambrada, ni experimentos. Sin paisajes del miedo, ni sueros de la muerte o de la verdad. Alguien que no sabía nada de facciones, ni de simulaciones. Le dijo que venía de Nueva York, que había llegado huyendo de su pasado, aunque no quiso darle más detalles al respecto. Llevaba casi toda la piel tatuada con los que parecían dibujos aleatorios, de aspecto antiguo, arcano, una maraña de líneas entrelazadas en teoría carente de sentido, pero que por alguna razón, parecían tenerlo, parecían hablar un lenguaje tan antiguo como el tiempo. Según le explicó Isabel, los tatuajes eran fruto del simple amor por el arte; nada que ver con la necesidad de reafirmarse como miembro de una facción, o de todas, o de ninguna, o cuales fueran los motivos que le impulsaron a él a teñir con tinta negra la mayoría de su cuerpo. A ella simplemente le gustaba llenar con ese engranaje de líneas negras su piel.

Ese asunto de los tatuajes todavía llena a Tobias de curiosidad. Y a decir verdad, le atrae poderosamente, le gusta rozar con las yemas de los dedos las finas cicatrices que los tatuajes han ido dejando en su suave piel.

Debe de estar más inquieto de lo que pensaba, y un exceso de movimiento acaba por despertar a Isabel. Ella se encuentra mirándolo, con los ojos nublados de sueño, enrojecidos por lágrimas ya resecas, con la piel tan pálida y perfecta que parece marfil.

Tobias mantiene su mirada durante un momento y la tristeza en sus ojos lo termina de atormentar.

"Siento lo de anoche", consigue decir, esperando que la disculpa pueda servir de algo.

"Da igual, Tobias. Ya me da igual", repone ella. "De todas maneras, me voy a ir, así que no te tortures".

No puede decir que no se lo esperase. Aunque tampoco por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo.

"Nunca he querido hacerte daño", le dice.

Lo único que ella contesta es un escueto: "Lo sé".

"Es sólo que… no es algo que sea capaz de evitar. No puedo…". _No puedo deshacerme de todos los recuerdos de Tris, no estoy preparado. Aún no._

Ella coloca una mano en su hombro, instándolo a que deje de hablar. Y repite: "Ya lo sé. No es por tu culpa, simplemente es así. No puedo tratar de competir con un fantasma. Ni siquiera voy a intentarlo más. Pero no te culpes, yo tampoco lo hago".

"¿Tú no te culpas?", pregunta él.

"¿Y por qué iba a culparme? ¿Por intentar que vivas una vida? ¿Por tratar de hacerte feliz?", le concede una sonrisa triste para acompañar las palabras. "A quien no culpo, Tobias, es a ti. Todo aquello te dejó marcado. Quiero pensar que aunque quieres, no lo puedes superar, así que me marcho. Tal vez otra persona pueda ayudarte mejor que yo".

"¿A dónde vas?", inquiere Tobias otra vez, necesita saberlo. "¿A vivir a otro sitio? ¿Piensas dejar la ciudad?".

"Lejos de aquí", responde ella, aunque Tobias intuye que lo que realmente quiere decir es _lejos de ti._

Isabel se levanta de su cama. Lleva puesta una de sus camisetas y nada más. Le queda grande y perfecta, dejando al aire la mayor parte de la blanca piel de sus piernas y deslizándose, inoportuna, sobre uno de sus hombros. El pelo le cae como una cascada de negro azabache, ocultándole parte de la cara; sus ojos destacan brillantes en la oscuridad, acaparando toda la luz de luna y estrellas que entra en el cuarto. Observa sus movimientos, suaves y tan felinos como los de un gato, la forma en que camina hacia la puerta de la habitación, dando la impresión de que no llega a tocar el suelo.

Gira antes de marcharse y lo mira. Su mirada lo abarca todo, llega hasta cada rincón, traspasándolo a él. A veces parece que ella tenga misteriosos poderes sobrenaturales, o algo así. Todo en ella resulta insólito, excepcional y raro. Tal vez por eso le cuesta tanto desprenderse de ella, por esa promesa, latiendo en su mirada, de que aún le queda un mundo por descubrir acerca de Isabel.

"¿Te importa que me dé una ducha?", le pregunta. Y no parece enfadada, no como anoche, ya no. Ahora sólo parece triste, agotada. "Tengo que ir al trabajo cuando salga de aquí, preferiría hacerlo limpia. Mañana volveré a por mis cosas".

A pesar de lo asombroso de la cuestión (lleva meses instalada allí, haciendo lo que le viene en gana, dejando sus sujetadores colgados de los lugares más insospechados de su apartamento), Tobias logra juntar palabras con las que poder responder.

"Por supuesto que no", le dice. "Estás en tu casa, Isabel".

Ella vuelve a sonreír antes de desaparecer.

"Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad", contesta, y luego se va.

Tobias se recuesta en la cama y se dedica a mirar el techo, mientras escucha el ronroneo de las tuberías, el agua caliente de la ducha golpeando el suelo del baño. No puede evitar imaginárselo, el agua, resbalando sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Isabel, sobre su piel blanca repleta de trazos de tinta, convirtiendo su pelo en una densa cortina de humo negro.

Algo tira de su cuerpo, y le obliga a incorporarse, como impelido por un resorte. Se queda paralizado por un momento, sin tener muy claro qué es lo que va a hacer, notando las frías baldosas del suelo sobre las plantas de los pies y temblando ligeramente de frío. Vuelve a pensar en la ducha, en agua caliente, e Isabel, y camina hacia el baño.

Abre la puerta; enseguida una nube densa de vaho se le echa encima, y a través de ésta, puede ver la espléndida silueta de Isabel, ahora sin camiseta, mirándose las marcas de la espalda, con la cabeza girada hacia el empañado espejo. Ella parece no haberse percatado de su presencia, dado que se deshace de la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba encima. Tobias permanece en la puerta, sujetando el marco con una mano, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos para poderla enfocar bien.

"No quiero que te marches", le dice, porque es la verdad. Si ella decide desaparecer de su vida, no va a impedírselo, pero al menos dejará clara su postura.

"Cierra la puerta. Entra el frío de fuera, no quiero resfriarme", es lo que contesta Isabel.

Tobias cierra la puerta, pero se queda dentro.

Isabel abre las puertas de cristal que cierran el espacio que delimita la ducha, tan empañadas como el espejo, y se mete dentro. Tobias la sigue, inmediatamente detrás.

El espacio es ridículamente pequeño, razón por la cual no suelen ducharse juntos. A apenas pocos centímetros de distancia, Tobias decide que no le importa repetirse tanto como sea necesario, con tal de que a ella le quede bien claro que la desea cerca de él.

"No quiero que te vayas, Isabel", dice de nuevo, sin temor a resultar insistente. "No quiero que te marches de la ciudad, ni de mi casa, ni de mi vida. Quédate".

"¿Y has pensado que esta es la mejor manera de convencerme? ¿Metiéndote en la ducha conmigo, en pijama?".

Tobias baja la cabeza y observa el empapado pantalón de franela a cuadros que lleva puesto, levanta la vista hacia Isabel; es una visión mucho más grata que la de sí mismo haciendo el ridículo.

"Eso", dice, y nota su voz un poco ronca, bastante grave; un efecto secundario de la cercanía e Isabel. "Puedes solucionarlo de forma bastante sencilla".

Contra todo pronóstico, ella le sonríe, y tira de los cordones de la cinturilla del pantalón hacia sí, con la intención de aproximarlo un poco más, empujando a Tobias bajo el cálido chorro de la ducha y contra el todavía más cálido cuerpo de Isabel. Sus manos se materializan en la cintura de la chica antes de que tenga tiempo de procesar alguna otra reacción. Teniéndola así de cerca, sin ropa, mojada con agua caliente, parece que no necesiten recibir estímulos cerebrales para saber qué es lo que quieren hacer.

Sus pantalones de pijama tardan poco en yacer abandonados, sobre el suelo de porcelana blanca, junto a su ropa interior; y el cuerpo de Isabel se entrelaza y conecta con el suyo de forma imposiblemente perfecta, como si pudieran fundirse y convertirse en sólo uno, en un solo ser.

Tobias no cree que eso sea suficiente para convencerla de que no se marche. Tendrá que esforzarse mucho más: hablarle de sentimientos, explicarle más cosas sobre sí mismo, intentar superar todos sus fantasmas del pasado y sus miedos sobre el futuro. Pero allí y ahora, con la piel resbaladiza por la humedad, el sudor fundiéndose con el agua y esa preciosa y misteriosa chica pegada a él, tan unidos como dos personas puedan llegarlo a estar; los fantasmas, los miedos y el pasado pasan a un segundo plano, diluyéndose como la espuma junto al agua desechada, dejándoles a ellos y la electricidad que comparten. Sólo ellos y unos minutos de más.

De momento, el futuro puede esperar.

* * *

_**a/n: **espero que os haya gustado. La chica que aparece está totalmente inspirada en Isabelle Lightwood, por si alguién no lo ha notado. Así que gracias por el prestamo a Cassandra Clare. Suerte en el reto a todo el mundo y, ¿algún review?._


End file.
